Will Smith
Willard Christopher "Will" Smith Jr '''(Born September 25th 1968) '''is an African American actor, rapper and comedian. He provided the voice of Stitch once he uses the voice modifier in Men in Black: The Ohana Syndrome. Smith got his start in showbiz as a rapper under the name of "The Fresh Prince" where he got that nickname from his high school years when he was nicknamed "Prince Charming". He was paired up with his friend Jeffrey Towers and were known as DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince. What separated him from other rappers at the time was the fact that he barley had any obscenities in his raps like "Girls AIn't Nothing But Trouble", "Parents Just Don't Understand", "I Think I Can Beat Mike Tyson", "Summertime" and "Boom Shake the Room". His acting career started in 1990 when he was the star of the NBC sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and during that time he had to keep his rap career afloat; during that time while rap artists like Snoop Dogg, Tupac and Biggie were gaining fans, Will started to focus more on his acting career. His first film role was in the 1993 Warner Bros comedy "Made in America" co-starring Whoopi Goldberg and Ted Danson. Two years later his first major film role was in the 1995 Michael Bay movie "Bad Boys" with Martin Lawrence. Then his career took it up to a new level with the one-two punch of Sci Fi hits with Fox and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin's "Independence Day" in 1996 and the Sony/Amblin/Barry Sonnenfeld Sci-Fi comedy "Men in Black" in 1997. During the same year as the latter he re-emerged in terms of his rap career when he wrote and performed "Men in Black" the title song of the movie which became as big a hit if not even bigger than the movie he was starring in. It resulted in a Grammy award, several MTV awards and a Kids Choice Award nomination for favorite song and one award for Favorite Movie Actor to add to his many accolades. He released his first solo album "Big Willie Style" with the hits "Miami", "Just the Two of Us" and "Gettin; Jiggy wit It" which the latter ended up at #1 on the Billboard Top 100 charts. He was also the main star in the 1998 Touchstone film "Enemy of the State". During that same year he was offered to play Neo in the then upcoming Warner Bros feature film "The Matrix" but he declined and was the star of the 1999 Warner Bros Barry Sonnenfeld Western/Comedy "Wild Wild West" in which Smith also made a rap for the film's soundtrack as well as his new album "Willennium". In 2000 he was one of the biggest stars in America if not the world with movies like "The Legend of Bagger Vance", "Ali", "Beavis and Butt-Head: Another Movie", "Men in Black II", "Bad Boys II", "I Robot", "Hitch", "I Am Legend", "Hancock", "Men in Black 3" and "After Earth" just to name a few. He also did a rap for MIB II called "Nod Ya Head (Black Suits Comin')" in 2002 and did one more album called "Lost and Found in 2005 with the single "Switch". As of 2019 Will has now starred as The Genie in the Aladdin remake and is also an executive producer to Men in Black International along with his MIB co-star Tommy Lee Jones. He is even considered to do his first rap album in over a decade. He even made a bungee jump over the Grand Canyon for his 50th birthday on September 25th 2018. Many of his rap songs are featured on episodes of "Stitch and Experiments" like "Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble", "Parents Just Don't Understand", "Summertime", "Boom Shake the Room", "Men in Black", "Just Cruisin'", "Gettin Jiggy wit It", "Yes Yes Y'all", "Y'all Know", "Miami", "Just the Two of Us", "It's All Good", "Big Willie Style", "Candy", "Wild Wild West", "Da Butta", "Willennium", "Freakin It", "I'm Comin'", "Nod Ya Head (Black Suits Comin')", "1,000 Kisses", "How Da Beat Goes On", "Born to Reign", "Switch", "Mr NiceGuy" and "Lost and Found" and he even co-wrote the theme song for the series since it's a spoof of his 2005 single "Switch". Will has also written the episode "Experiments in Black" since it's a spoof of "Men in Black" and has written the episode "Experiments are Back in Black". Category:Guest Singers Category:Guest Stars Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American singer-songwriters Category:African American rappers Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania